


A Little Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night sky is clear tonight.The grass is wet and dewy, with a soft, cool breeze brushing against their faces in the gentle autumn air. Their clothes are getting stained, but that's the last thing happening in Rantaro's mind right now.





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* i dont know what this ship is called, but,,, tada~

The night sky is clear tonight.

The grass is wet and dewy, with a soft, cool breeze brushing against their faces in the gentle autumn air. Their clothes are getting stained, but that's the last thing happening in Rantaro's mind right now. Kaito is beside him. As always, despite the cold night, he radiated heat, an all encompassing, comforting warmth that prevented Rantaro from feeling the chill, with how close the two of them are laying. Side by side, as Kaito talks. He can talk for hours. Rantaro could listen for just as long. He does his own share of talking, of course, Rantaro could describe in perfect detail, the noise the ground makes when it trembles and heaves, the thundering crash of waves, how in the wildest moment of society, of the Earth itself, he could find that shred of hope.

He could run through plans and ideas and theories, about where his sisters have gone. Kaito would listen. Kaito was a good friend. Rantaro hasn't told him yet, and maybe he never will, but the idea was still out there, edging around in the corners of his thoughts. Someday, maybe.

Strong, slightly tanned arms gesture at the sky, and while Kaito was gesturing at the stars, vaguely towards the idea of planets, galaxies, systems, and existence that is all so very big. Rantaro can only focus on his hands. Strong, yet so very nice and gentle and kind arms. This late at night, Kaito was dressed only in a white tee, and he could see the smooth skin, practically unmarred, as it stretched upwards. Rantaro could only focus on the way his hand bent and pointed, and wouldn't it be nice to hold? His hand was bigger than Rantaro's. Nicer, too, he would imagine. While Kaito's hand was calloused from work, Rantaro's was more so, from climbing, and grabbing, and doing just about anything he could. New experiences were the reason he felt alive, his goal slowly becoming more feasible as the days go on, and as his inherited money pile shrunk ever so slightly. 

He rather liked the callouses, though, along with his own arms. It tells a story, it describes who he was. Scars from all sorts of adventures littered his skin, from small scratches to deep, painful wounds, Rantaro has had his own share of injuries. They looked nice, when Rantaro could think back onto those moments. When he could be reminded of the feelings and experiences that drove him towards this path in the first place. His arms were strong, but Kaito's were strong in a different way, more bulky than Rantaro's almost willowy strength.

What would it be like to be carried by Kaito? It was a bit embarrassing to think, especially as he was trying to pay attention to every word that spilled out of that mouth, filled with such awe and enthusiasm, how could he not listen? Yet his mind refused to stay put, even though Rantaro doesn't get to do this often. He travels a lot, Kaito trains a lot. Kaito has a lot of friends, he's a sociable, wildfire of a person that can easily sweep a person into his grasp, and Kaito will take ahold of them. It would be unfair, Rantaro thinks, to want to hog such a beautiful fire to himself, when so many people need his warmth. Shuichi, Maki, those two were the front runners that came to mind. It's nice of course, and sometimes his mind lingers gently on the what if, but he knows well enough that that sort of thing just… wouldn't work. 

Rantaro wouldn't want a relationship like that, anyways. If something went wrong, if Rantaro didn't pay enough attention, or if he paid too much attention, if his cards were played all wrong, then that was a friendship he could never get back. Irreparable. He didn't want to lose this. Rantaro, more than anything, just wanted to stay in these little moments, before they were washed away by the tides of time. Before the end of the year draws closer and closer, and he is closer to graduating, both of them are. Graduation. It feels so far away, yet every day, every minute, it draws closer. It was both a welcomed thought, and it was a dreadful one in the same sentence.

Of course their classmates would keep in touch, most of them, at least. In a class of only sixteen, it was hard to not make friends, even if it was also easy to make enemies. Bonds were forged, and though it might be cheesy to say, Rantaro was sure they would last a lifetime. Even as he begins traveling full time, dedicating his life to fix the mistakes that he created, they would keep in contact. Of course they would, but… and the thought made him feel slightly guilty, but would it be enough? In this moment, with Kaito's warm, comforting voice talking and talking, and Rantaro just wanted to listen. He wanted to keep listening. Their paths diverged though, in such an incomparable way.

Kaito, a budding astronaut that was almost guaranteed to make it. With his passion, his intelligence that most people could easily overlook, due to his overwhelming kindness. And then there was Rantaro. Rantaro, who was on his own journey, and who knows when it will end? Even after his sisters are found, are safe, are happy, the land calls to his very soul. Traveling is in his blood just as much as the drive to protect those he cares about. He's never liked to settle in one place, and he has no interest in doing so. Chances are, Kaito and Rantaro wouldn't get to meet as much. None of their friends would, not really, as they gained their own fame, lives, but the thought of Kaito in particular made his heart twinge, just a bit.

Kaito is looking at him now, and though Rantaro's mind is still abuzz with now anxious thoughts, his face doesn't show it at all. Rantaro looks just as calm on the outside, as Kaito says something else, and Rantaro's mouth moves in reply. He doesn't really know what he said, just that it made the trainee keep talking, and that was what mattered.

Even as it grew late in the night, as dispersed yawns echoed in the air, Rantaro just wanted to hold on. One moment longer, just a little longer. If someday he has to let this go, forever or just for a few months, than let him savor this one, just for a little longer.


End file.
